Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 is the third game in the Just Dance series. It was released for the Wii and Xbox 360 on October 2011 (7 for North America and 11 for Australia and Europe) and for the Playstation 3 on Decmber 2011. (6 for North America, 8 for Australia, and 9 for Europe) A few more editions of the game were also released; one being a Best Buy Edition released in the North America that includes two new songs, another being a Special Edition released in Europe and Australia that included those same songs, and the last one being a Target/Zellers edition released in North America which featured two songs that are new and different from the other versions. Modes/Features Just Sweat The Just Sweat mode returns back from Just Dance 2 and is done in a similar fashion. As the player is dancing in Just Sweat mode, there will be a counter that is counting Sweat Points to show how hard they are working out. This mode can be played freely or in an organized workout planner. Just Create Just Create, a mode exclusive to the Xbox 360 version, is where players can make their own chorerographies to songs in the game. They then can send them out to the world so other people can download and play them. The Just Create feature has a few modes inside this mode, which include making an original choreography and mixing their own moves into premade routines. Mojo Mojo is the currency used to unlock content in the game. Each Star a player earns equals 1 Mojo. The more mojo earned, the more content that is unlocked. The content varies from mashups, songs and modes. Some of the modes are from the last game in the series. Songs (PS3) = Exclusive on the PlayStation 3 version (TZ) = Target/Zellers Exclusive (BB) = Best Buy Exclusive (PAL) = PAL Exclusive Unlockables Mashups Downloadable Content (DLC) Prices vary depending on where the player is Beta Elements See Beta Elements (Just Dance 3) to see the unreleased or modified content for this game. Trivia *The original release date in the NTSC region was October 11, 2011. This was pushed forward to October 9, 2011. *This would be the last game in the series for a while to be released first in the NTSC (North America) region. The next time this would happen would be in Just Dance 2015. *This game has the most DLC, despite most of them being tracks from previous games. *This game has the most "Editions" aside from the regular game: a Best Buy Edition, a Special Edition, a Target Edition, and a Zellers Edition. *This is the last game in the main series to feature effort ratings, Medleys, and the Simon Says mode. *Playlists are introduced in this game, and they're the only game in the main series to not be customizable. *In the Xbox 360 version, there is an option to choose either an "Easy" or "Medium" difficulty. The Easy difficulty would only track the top half of the body while the Medium difficulty would track all of the body. *Unlike later games in the series, this one seems to be the most diverse among the consoles. The Xbox 360 version in particular has graphics that differ from the other versions. The Gold Move effect is also different (It only appears after the move and if the move was done correctly.) *The song Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana is actually called Didi Tera Devar Deewana, so it is unknown why it is referred to Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana in the game. (and in later media) It is also labeled with lowercase letters as "Kurio ko uddah le jana", but is later labeled with uppercase letters in Just Dance Now. *The song Hungarian Dance No. 5 is said to be done by Johanes Brahms in the Xbox 360 version, but is referred to be done by The Just Dance Classical Orchestra (called in game as Brahms by The Just Dance Classical Orchestra) in the other versions. *Some of the poses for the songs are different between the Xbox 360 and the other versions. Examples include Price Tag and Tightrope (Solo Version). |} Category:Videogames in the series